


The Nightmare.

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: The Freaks Come Out At Night [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	The Nightmare.

He didn't know how he had been talked into sleeping in the same bed as she. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't enjoy having a warm body to lay beside. Someone to hold in his arms. Most night, riddled with dreams, nightmares and tonight seemed to be no different. It started with small moans, restless tossing and turning but his mind was locked away.

She could be persuasive as hell when she wanted something. Tonight seemed to be know different he was warm against her skin, and she had almost quieted her mind enough to drift when she felt him. Eyes narrowing to a pinpoint she had a confused look on her face.

He was laying on his back now, hands fisted into the sheets. The small moans turning to soft cries of pain. His head shifting back and forth against the pillow. "Please. I didn't do it." He sounded like a small child, talking to a parent. His back arching off the bed as he cried out in pain.

She was ready to rouse him when the words slipped from his mouth, her face softened and she was glad he was asleep. A Moriarty should never look weak, she leaned up in the bed careful not to wake him. She slowly pulled him into her lap, his head would rest on her chest as she slowly began to stroke his head.

He was still in the clutches of the dream, not feeling himself being moved. Would he remember this one when he woke up? "It burns. Please. B-bbburns." He screamed out against the dream as his hands clutched her gown. Sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Waking him might be a bad idea considering. "Da... it wasn't... me."

She'd had nightmares before and been soothed has a child, she wondered if she could do the same. Sure no Moriarty was meant to seem soft but maybe a song would sooth him. "Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down to sleep. Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." Her voice was soft and dark in her own way.

His breathing seemed to even out as her voice hit his mind. It was so very odd. No one had ever done that and he didn't know if he should fight it or not. His body tensed, shaking violently as he fought for some control. "It hurts. God it hurts." If she listened close enough Ava would be able to hear the tears in his voice.

She felt the tense her hand moving to slowly curl through his hair, Her voice continued no she wasn't used to singing , but she'd always been told she had a nice voice "Guileless son Ill shape your belief and you'll always know that your fathers a thief ." Her choice in songs were odd but with who her parents were what could be normal." And you wont understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath"

Arms moved to wrap around her slender waist. He was trembling as moisture seemed to seep into the fabric of her gown. He was curled into himself, on her lap. It was if her singing had opened a flood gate of pain that he had hidden away from the world. "Ava." His voice broken and small as he hide away against her stomach.

She stilled at the sound of his voice, she wasn't sure if he was awake or if she should stop. Even her hand stilled she'd known this man for seven years and not once had she seen him broken. Finally deciding he wasn't awake her voice continued with the song.

His mind was raw. Still in the clutches of the aftermath. His back burning, he could still feel the fire, the knife that was dug into his flesh. "I was just a boy." His voice so much smaller then she would ever here it again. "They thought... He..." His arms wrapped even tighter around her, not wanting to let go.

Song finished her voice hushed, letting the words he said sink into her. He most likely wouldn't recall this in the morning but she would. "Sean" Her voice was small as she moved to raise his head. If he'd never seen softness in her eyes it was there now. No matter how hard she tried to stop it.

This would most likely be the only time that she would ever see him so vulnerable. His eyes still glossed over with moisture, eyes red in the dim light. Her eyes were as soft as he had ever seen them. He rose, sighing heavily as he turned his back to her and his shirt was removed. He couldn't help but stiffen as he wanted for her reaction. 

She hadn't expected his shirt to be removed, she'd seen scars before she had her own she kept hidden quite well. One on each thigh, so faint against her pale skin you had to really look. Slowly she moved her slender fingers against his back, feather light touches barely ghosting over the flesh.

He remained tense, even though her touches were light. "Twice." His voice was so distant. He wasn't even in the same bed. "First time wasn't deep enough." His voice trembled. "Second time I was left for dead. Skin burnt and peeking Blood. I was 10 "

The next action she did surprised even her self. She leaned forward her normally red lips pale with no make up and pressed them to each scar. Yes she was soft, but she couldn't help it when it came to him. He'd been hers since she was 15, and perhaps this is why she toyed with so many others no one could compare.

He couldn't stop his eyes from closing as he felt her lips as his skin. His body shaking as silent sobs escaped his lips. "I didn't do." He didn't know what he was pleading for or too. "I... didn't..." His hand rose to cover his mouth, trying to make himself silent.

She was softer still as she spoke" You didn't do it." Moving with ease she let her hands stay soft against his back but she slowly moved leaning over his shoulder to place her lips against his neck.

"God." He felt so weak, trembling against her. Leaning against her head as she kissed his neck. "I was always sick as a child. Weak. I was almost the baby out of eight children. A waste. He hated me and I don't know what I did to deserve his rage." He tensed again, almost as if the burning was still real. "It hurts, Ava."

Her hands were soft against his back slowly moving to straddle his waist" Darling hush" She didn't need to know his back story she just needed to comfort him. Slowly lifting his chin she placed her lips warm against his .

Hands were resting on his hips as he was straddled. A moment of weakness was all all it took. His mouth reacted to her, tongue begging for permission to enter her mouth as one of his hands moved to tangle in those beautiful curls.

She parted her lips allowing him access, her tongue moving to twist against his. Small hands still caressing the scars on his back. She hadn't expected this from him but god she couldn't complain.

He moaned softly, almost leaning into her touch. He was soft but stern at the same time as he abused her lips and teased her tongue. God, everything about her was soft. Deeping the kiss he was once again trembling. His back was so sensitive that even her small touches where something new to him. 

Part of her wished to drag her nails down the abuse of his spine, and the other part wished to cool those marks that seemed to burn him, tracing the outline she noticed how they formed. Despite how sentimental it seemed they felt like the marks of angel that had lost it's wings. She almost flushed at her own thoughts.

He moaned softly. Rolling his back against her curious fingers. He broke the kiss only to bury his face in the crook of her neck, trembling softly at how sensitive he truly was. "You're not put off." His tone weak.

"What's there to be put off about?" her voice was still soft but she honestly was confused about why he tried to hide them from her, her eyes were just now truly roaming over his body and she couldn't help but want to bite her lip.

Bit shallow isn't it. Worried to be rejected for being deformed. " God, she was staring at him. He felt sheepish all of a sudden. "I'm really nothing to look at."


End file.
